Pony Getting Jumped: Retold
by Sick Twisted Mind
Summary: This is my version of what happens when Ponyboy gets jumped. Warning: Attempted slash-rape and language DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS
1. The walk home

_Just so you guys know I don't have the book right now so I'm no to sure how the beginning starts off. WARNING: ATTEMPTED SLASH-RAPE!!! DISCLAIMER: I DO __**NOT**__ OWN THE OUTSIDERS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!_

As I stepped out of the movie theatre I had only two things on my mind. Paul Newman and a ride home.

Seeing as I had no ride home, I began the walk back to my house when I noticed a red mustang following me. I debated in my head whether to see if I could out-run them or if I should act tough. Acting tough won the debate.

The red mustang pulled up behind me and 5 socs got out. They slowly circled me until I was surrounded by them. I knew not to show any fear to them. But inside I was more terrified than I had ever been in my entire life. I saw what had happened to Johnny, and I didn't really want that to happen to me. I realized they all most likely had blades in their back pockets. I tried to keep myself from shaking as they got closer.

"Hey Greaser," One of them slurred, "We're going to do you a favor and cut all that greasy hair off."

They had me pinned to the ground and one of them was sitting on my chest. They began to punch me and I even felt some kicks in my sides.

"DARRY, SODA," I screamed as loud as my vocal cords would allow, while fear overtook me.

"Shut him up," One of the guys holding me snarled. They stuffed an old rag in my mouth and I fought the urge to gag.

"Hey Rick," The one on top of me called. "He's pretty good lookin' don't ya think?" He asked.

"Yeah, and look at those legs. Nice and shapely." The one named 'Rick' said.

'_Wait…what the hell is going on?'_ I thought as the two boys whispered to one another and the three holding me down smiled evilly down at me.

"Hey Greaser, we're gonna have a bit of fun," Rick told me.

I began to struggle underneath the one on top of me. I fought and kicked as hard as I could, but with no avail.

"So you like it rough eh?" One of them said.

I had managed to get the rag out of my mouth and I began to scream as loud as I could. "SODA, DARRY, TWO-BIT, ANYONE! SOMEONE HELP ME!" I shrieked.

"Get the rag," Rick shouted. The rag was stuffed in my mouth and I was kicked in the head.

"Listen Greaser," A black haired kid said not hearing the footsteps running down the street. "Whether you like it or not, we're going to have our fun." He growled. "Rick take off his pants," The kid commanded.

'_Where are my brothers?' _I asked myself. I just heard them running down the street not even ten seconds ago.

I felt myself being picked up and shoved face first into the fence a few feet to the right of where we had been. I felt someone underneath me undoing my pants. I struggled but my screams were muffled by the rag.

I could hear footsteps again, while at the same time my pants were being pulled down to my ankles. The socs were unaware of the footsteps coming closer. I gasped as I felt me boxers pulled down. I felt two of the socs touching me. One in the front the other on my backside. I felt so dirty and ashamed. I squirmed and began to struggle something awful when I heard someone undoing their zipper.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to that kid?" A voice I recognized as Two-bit's called out.

"Get off my kid brother," I heard Soda shout.

"Relax Greasers, we were just going to have some fun with the kid," A blonde snarled.

I felt uncomfortable with my pants and boxers down, but safer with my brothers there. The rest of the gang was there too from what I could tell from the corner of my eye. Soda looked madder than heck. Darry looked worried and furious at the same time. Steve's face was covered in shock at what he was seeing. Two-bit had his pocket-knife out. Dally was trying to look cool and unaffected, but beneath those ice cold eyes he looked mad enough to kill. And Johnny was looking more scared and nervous than I have ever seen him.

I was wondering why they weren't doing anything, when I saw something glint in the sun. _A blade! _It was next to my neck and could easily stab/slice me if they gang made one wrong move.

"Get away from him," Darry yelled. "He's just a kid you sick perverts.

"The younger they are the tighter they are," The black haired kid hissed.

When the black haired kid said that, Soda's face had become red with furry, Darry looked like he was about to beat the kid to death, Steve realized what was happening and let out a low dangerous growl, Two-bit held his pocket-knife with a deadly grip, Dally clenched his fist and gave the kid a look that would have set anyone running, and even Johnny's eyes got hard.

I began to shake, just a little bit, but still. Neither Greaser nor Soc dared to make a move, knowing it could have the consequence of getting a good beating.

"Tell you what," Rick said smiling. "Will have our fun and then give him back."

"Get your filthy hands off my kid brother," Darry growled.

"We're the filth?" Rick asked. "Not likely buddy. _You_ are the filth. But this one," He said slapping my ass while I hissed in pain, "He's okay. Pretty, nice legs, most likely very tight and pleasurable." He and his friends laughed, while the gang looked pissed.

"Don't you touch my kid brother!" Soda yelled as loud as he could. "He's just a kid for god's sake. You're filthy, dirty, and a low-life for touching him like that!"

"The kid didn't do anything wrong so just let him go and we won't beat you up as badly," Dallas said dangerously.

"Take one more step and we'll do what planned to do," The blonde said.

All this time I was still facing the fence with my pants and boxers down. I knew The Socs wouldn't try anything with the gang there. Also while these events were happening I looked over to the guy who had been sitting on me and the last Soc who had yet to say anything. The one who had been sitting on me was staring at me with lust filled eyes, watching my every moment. I looked for the Soc who had not said anything. The weak low-life had left when the gang had came. I wasn't sure if anyone else had noticed it, but I'm not complaining (about the soc leaving…I am complaining about my position). 7 Greasers against 4 Socs… Who do you think would win in a rumble?

Okay so I'm pretty happy that I've got about 6 stories (including chapters as stories) up in about 2 and a half weeks. I'm not to sure what's going to happen in the next chapter…I'm not to sure how people are going to like this…If anyone has any suggestions for the next chapter please let me know!

P.S.-This was planned to be a one-shot but know I'm going to have some chapters on the gang's POV.

P.S.S.-Thank you to anyone who has left nice reviews in any of my stories…chapter 2 will be up before New Years!


	2. The walk home: part 2

**

* * *

**

QUESTIONS AND AWNSERS

* * *

Okay I know I could have done a better job writing the first chapter…I left some things out.

_Why did the gang just stand there while Pony was standing half naked with his pants and boxers down?_

The story was told in Pony's POV, so Pony was not able to see that The Socs all had blades out and could easily stab him if the gang came any closer. And also The black-haired kid had a heater in his back-pocket (but don't worry…I'm not planning to have it come out of his back-pocket).

_Why didn't The Socs run away when the gang came?_

As you read in chapter 1, the Socs did not hear the Greasers coming, so by the time the gang got there, the Socs were surrounded. Plus the socs had four blade while the greasers had 2 (Two-bit and Johnny). And the Soc… _wanted_…Ponyboy. Also this is my story and that's the way it goes.

_Why did Pony hear his brothers running down the street and then the footsteps disappear?_

Because it's my story and that's how I wrote it.

Okay so anymore questions ask in a review…and I thought I should let you guys know…this was actually suppose to be a one-shot (I mentioned that in chapter 1). But a lot of people like this fiction…well at least 4 people do…so I'm having more chapters. P.S. I need ideas so submit yours in a review… NO FLAMES!!!

* * *

I still stood there with my pants and boxers down with 4 socs and the gang. I didn't know how I was suppose to get out of this position.

But I guess I didn't have too because suddenly I was pushed backwards into Darry, while The Socs ran as fast as they could. "We'll get you, you Greaser so watch your back!" One of them shouted.

"Pony!" Soda cried and threw his arms around me.

I hugged him back and he rocked me back and forth.

"Sheesh, Soda let the kid pull his pants up at least!" Steve snapped.

Soda let go of me and I pulled my boxers up first and then my pants. I stood there looking at the street knowing they were all staring at me. I was shaking and Darry came and put his arm around me.

"What happened Pony?" He asked his voice soft and caring. I looked up at him and I knew I was on the verge of tears.

"I was walking home from the movies, and I noticed a red mustang following me. The car stopped and 5 socs got out and surrounded me. They said something about my hair and then they pinned me to the ground. When I started to scream for you guys they stuffed a rag in my mouth. Then the one on top of me said some stuff about how I look and some guy named Rick started talking about my legs." My voice got quieter as the story went on but I paused for a moment to look at the gang

Soda looked like he might cry, and Darry stood there with a cold look on his face. Steve and Two-bit looked madder than heck. Dally looked furious and protective at the same time, while Johnnycakes was pretty pale.

"I started struggling and screaming again, I got pushed into the fence, and then I realized one of them was trying to undo my pants. And when my pants and boxers were down I felt one of them…_touching_ me. Then I heard someone about to take off their pants, and a second later you guys were there." I felt ashamed that I wasn't able to fight off the socs, but I wouldn't cry in front of the gang.

Soda-pop held me and Dallas was furious.

"Shit," he swore. "I didn't actually think they touched you! The fucking cowards!"

"Don't worry Pony, we'll get those bastards." Darry reassured me.

**SODA-POP'S POV**

I had never been so angry in my life when I saw my kid brother half-naked against a fence surrounded by 5 socs, who had their blades out. When they realized we were standing behind them one of them quickly took-off down the street. We would have chased him but none of us could leave Pony while he was in that position.

"What the hell do you think your doing to that kid?" Two-bit had yelled.

"Get off my kid brother," I screamed.

"Relax Greasers, we were just going to have some fun with the kid," A blonde soc snarled.

I didn't think even _the socs_ were that low! Having a kid pinned against a fence half-naked! I knew what was going through everyone's head. The gang and I had never been so shocked, worried, or angry in our entire lives. The socs had some very _very _dirty thoughts that included Ponyboy, from what I could tell on their faces anyway. And Pony looked scarred, ashamed, and mad.

"Get away from him," Darry had yelled. "He's just a kid you sick perverts."

"The younger they are the tighter they are," Some black-haired kid hissed.

_How dare he! _He wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he and his friends were planning to rape my poor kid brother!

I heard a growl come from Steve. He and Pony never liked each other but were calm because they both cared for me. But when someone messes with one of us we all got very protective. I saw Pony begin to shake. Either he was cold with his pants down or he was very scarred.

'_Don't worry baby they won't hurt you.' _I thought.

After some arguing and insulting each other, the socs saw they had no reason to be there with us surrounding them. They pushed Pony backwards and I thanked every god I had learned about before dropping out of school that Darry had caught him.

I don't think Pony realized he was shaking so bad after a soc called back, "We'll get you, you Greaser so watch your back!"

Me and the gang would have gone after him but we had to make sure Pony was okay. I was furious and happy at the same time. Furious because Pony had nearly been raped and was probably terrified. But happy because he hadn't been raped.

"Pony," I cried and hugged him rocking him back and forth.

**DARRY'S POV**

We had been sitting in the living room, and I could have swore I heard somebody screaming for me and Soda-pop, but the only gang member out of the house was Ponyboy and he was at the movies. He had only left a little bit ago, I'd say around 2:00 pm, so the movie couldn't possibly be over. I figured it was just my imagination, so I picked up the paper and began to read.

A few minutes passed and a terrified scream that I recognized as Pony's filled the air

"SODA, DARRY, TWO-BIT, ANYONE! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

I turned to look at the clock on the kitchen wall. 4:37! Damn, time flies by pretty quickly.

Me and the gang ran down the street as fast as we could. We saw a few boys up ahead but they didn't look like they were doing much so we turned a corner, and another, and another, only to find us on the first street we had been running down.

'_If we ran this fast all the time, we'd be able to beat Pony in a race any day!' _I thought as I listened for any commotion. I looked at the guys we had seen just a few minutes ago. They pushed someone against a fence that was by them.

'_Those bastards!'_ My head screamed as we flew down the street. Me, Soda and Johnny were ahead of Two-bit, Steve, and Dallas.

As we got closer I saw it was Pony against the fence. I couldn't believe what I saw next. _The bastard Socs were pulling his pants down!_ My sweet innocent kid brother had his pants down while 5 socs looked up and down his body with lust filled eyes. I was mad enough to kill when I saw them pull down Pony's boxers. The socs didn't hear us coming closer. They were to busy _touching_ my kid brother. I would kill them as soon as I got my hands on them, even if they had all their blades out.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to that kid?" Two-bit called.

"Get off my kid brother!" Soda shouted.

"Relax Greasers, we were just going to have some fun with the kid," some blonde snarled.

"Get away from him," I yelled. "He's just a kid you sick perverts.

"The younger they are the tighter they are," The black haired kid hissed.

Ponyboy was shaking. _My poor brother._

"Tell you what," one of the socs said smiling. "Will have our fun and then give him back."

"Get your filthy hands off my kid brother," I growled protectively.

"We're the filth?" The same soc asked. "Not likely buddy. _You_ are the filth. But this one," He said slapping Pony's ass and Pony hissed in pain, "He's okay. Pretty, nice legs, most likely very tight and pleasurable." He and his friends laughed, while the rest of the gang looked pissed.

"Don't you touch my kid brother!" Soda yelled as loud as he could, beating me to it. "He's just a kid for god's sake. You're filthy, dirty, and a low-life for touching him like that!

"The kid didn't do anything wrong so just let him go and we won't beat you up as badly," Dallas said dangerously.

"Take one more step and we'll do what planned to do," a blonde said.

I looked around and noticed one of the socs had left, and Ponyboy's eyes were darting between us and the socs.

'_Hold on baby.' _I thought. A moment later he was shoved backwards into me.

* * *

THE OUTSIDERS RULE! THE OUTSIDERS ARE HOT! THE OUTSIDERS ARE SEXY AS HECK! I LOVE YOU, PONYBOY

* * *

Okay, so I need ideas for the next chapter…submit yours in a review! I know some people want this to be a slash story with Pony and someone. Let me know if you guys want Johnny's, Dally's, Two-bit's, and Steve's POV! Thanks for reading!!! Oh And I'm also planning a new story 'Pony at school.' Johnny and Dally will be alive. Summary: Pony's school is having a day where the student's parents or guardians can come to school for the whole day with their child. Two-bit, Johnny, and Dally will not show up until half-way through the school day. Pony will be a wise-cracker in most of his classes and the majority of his funny lines will be taken from my classmate and crush Logan Wolf! Tell me in a review if you would like me to finish my current stories first and then post 'Pony at school,' or just post it now/sometime this week. I already have chapter 1 written and I'm working on chapter 2 now!


	3. What the gang thinks

This will not be a slash story. However I am planning to post a slash story all about Ponyboy I have the first chapter done (but not up), I started on the second and sixth chapter. None of the chapters will have anything to do with one-another. I will also be posting another story where Ponyboy is in the same situation, which will be a slash story. Another good slash story is called In Unexpected Places by AnnaBella. It's one of my favorites, but it was discontinued.

* * *

__

**TWO-BIT'S POV**

Ponyboy was just a kid for god's sakes! He was probably scarred half to death, being pinned by those socs! _The Socs._ The dirty, rotten, low-lives! Yeah Ponyboy was good looking but that didn't mean the kid should be raped!

We all stood there looking at The Socs and Ponyboy. We all wanted to help but one wrong move and the filthy bastards could really hurt Pony. I liked-heck even loved-the kid! He was the youngest, purest, and smartest of all (maybe not Darry) of us. We better watch out for him more carefully.

**STEVE'S POV**

Look at what the dumb-ass kid did now! Nearly got himself raped. But, _I guess,_ it wasn't all the kid's fault. Those Socs are always looking to jump us. But _nobody_ would'athought The Socs would go this far! Ponyboy was scarred shitless! I would be too! Dallas would even be scarred! The tough ol'hood would be freaking out. But Ponyboy seemed to still be in the shock stage. Just standing there shivering.

I turned to Soda-pop, who's been my best friend since kindergarten. He's the only reason I'm in _this_ gang. The only reason I haven't gave Ponyboy a black eye and some loose teeth. The only guy who's a real friend to me.

"The younger they are the tighter they are," Some black haired kid hissed.

I snapped back to reality when I heard that. Soda's face was bright red, Darry's eyes were blazing, Two-bit was gripping his switch-blade with a strength I never knew he had, Johnny's usually sad eyes were hard and narrowed, and Dallas was gritting his teeth and glaring at the 5- no wait! 4 Socs! One of the cowards must have booked it.

What that black-haired soc said was just…wrong! Disgusting, degrading and just…wrong! For god's sake!

A low growl escaped my throat. If Ponyboy was hurt (let alone raped), everyone would be hurt! He was the one who was suppose to go to college! To get out of this hell-whole! Not to mention it would complete brake Darry and Soda-pop. Soda-pop. He would be crushed.

"Tell you what," one of them said smiling. "Will have our fun and then give him back."

"Get your filthy hands off my kid brother," Darry growled. _His kid brother!_ He was the gang's kid brother! We all had to make sure he didn't get hurt. We all had to make sure he got out of this town.

"We're the filth?" Rick asked. "Not likely buddy. _You_ are the filth. But this one," He said slapping Pony's ass, "He's okay. Pretty, nice legs, most likely very tight and pleasurable." He and his friends just laughed while my anger boiled. That was just wrong!

The gang and the Socs shouted words back and forth while I stood there in a daze. We had to help Ponyboy. We just had to.

**DALLY'S POV**

What the hell is wrong with the world? A small, innocent, smart (pretty much the opposite of me, right?) was pinned against the fence, about to be raped! But then again who could blame 'em? They're trash so their girlfriends didn't want them, and Ponyboy was probably the best lookin' greaser out here, even more than Soda-pop!

But this was wrong. This was worse than when we found Johnny in the lot that one terrible day. Beatings and jumpings were one thing, but rape! Even attempted rape! He could really get hurt. Not just physically, but emotionally.

We had to help him. Him. Ponyboy. The only one with a future. The only smart one (other than Darry) who had a chance. You would think that once he got into college, he would forget about us, but no. He would remember us. W were his family, and he was our little hero.

Who would think me, Dallas Winston, would be so deep?

**JOHNNY'S POV**

Oh no! Not Ponyboy! My best friend, the deepest of our gang, the one who was special. He was more scarred than I've ever been. I can see the wild look in his eyes. That terrified look, the look I knew I wore. I wanted to cry and Ponyboy probably did too.

I've never told anybody, but when I was jumped I wasn't just beaten and threatened, I was…_touched. _

_Hands grabbing me in places uncomfortable. Words being said. Hands stroking. Eyes…so full of lust._

"_You're a young one aren't-cha?"_

"_Okay looking."_

_Don't worry we won't do anything __**too**__ bad."_

I knew my eyes hardened at the memory by the way Ponyboy was looking at me. No, I hadn't been raped. Just touched. But I had been so scarred. Ponyboy wouldn't be able to live with the burden of being raped, or even just touched, which I'm pretty sure they all ready did. The look in his eyes said it all. He was terrified.

I couldn't pay attention to what everyone was saying. I was to lost in thought. We would get Ponyboy out of this situation. We would help him calm down. We would help him through this. We would halp him stay and feel safe. We would do whatever it took.

* * *

Review make me happy! Next chapter will be better and longer.


	4. Fainting and Movies

Not so many reviews for chapter 3, but that's okay…it was not the highest or lowest amount of reviews I've got for a story/chapter. I'll still post chapter for my loyal reviewers/readers. And a big thanks to booklover47892 for always reviewing my Outsiders stories. And finally someone told me I was spelling scared wrong. I've been spelling scarred instead of scared.

_**

* * *

**_

**NOBODY'S POV**

Six greasers sat in the middle of a street, not caring if a car came by, and they all were surrounding and comforting the youngest of their group.

Ponyboy Curtis was still shaking and trying to keep tears from streaming down his face. Soda was holding his kid brother, rocking him back and forth. Darry stood above the two watching and thinking. Dallas was sitting across from Ponyboy staring the child down, trying to calm his own anger. Steve was still shocked at what he saw and began to mumble to himself. Two-bit was no longer holding his goofy, lopsided smile, but frowning, trying to think of some way to cheer everyone up. Johnny was still trying to block out his memory, and was whispering comforting words to the youngest greaser, as he sat beside Soda-pop.

They all knew the Socs would not get away with this. They would have a rumble, or…or…something!

"You guy, were going to get run over by a car in a few moments," Darry said, pulling Soda and Ponyboy up.

The rest of the gang quickly scattered from the street, just in time to hear/see a loud mouth, black-haired Soc yelling "We will have you Curtis!"

Ponyboy whimpered and hid his face in his hands. He leaned against the fence he had been pinned against minutes before and slid to the ground.

"C'mon Ponyboy," Darry whispered and reached down to pick his kid brother up. Unfortunately, Darry didn't know how badly Ponyboy would react to someone coming from behind him, and wrapping their arms around him.

Ponyboy's eyes flew open and he screamed and kicked wildly in the air. "No put me down! Put me down! HELP! Soda, Darry HELP!" He screamed.

"Shh…Ponyboy, shhh. It's only me. I'm not going to ever let those Socs hurt you again, Okay?" Darry asked, quickly setting Pony on the ground and turning him around.

Pony relaxed after he saw no one but the gang, who were all wide-eyed at what they just saw.

"Sorry, I just forgot where I was, and who was behind me." Pony whispered embarrassed, ashamed, and feeling like dirt for what almost happened.

Johnny looked at his pale-faced friend and knew he would be paranoid for at least two weeks. But, who wouldn't after being attacked, undressed and threatened?

"Let's get home kiddo," Soda mumbled, standing in front of Pony and hauling him to his feet. Darry, Two-bit and Steve walked in front, Johnny, Ponyboy, and Soda following closely behind, while Dallas lingered behind the group. (In case you're wondering Front Row: Darry stood to the left, Two-bit in the middle, Steve to the right. Middle group: Johnny, right behind Darry, Ponyboy (squashed between Johnny and Soda) was right behind Two-bit, and Soda stood right behind Steve. Dallas is walking directly behind Ponyboy).

They walked into the Curtis house a few minutes later. Two-bit took his seat on the floor. Pony sat at the end of a couch, Johnny sat beside him, as Soda-pop sat on the armrest of the couch. Dallas was leaning against the wall and Steve stood in the doorway.

"You guys hungry?" Darry called from the kitchen.

"Starved," Two-bit yelled, speaking for most of the gang.

Johnny never ate much and Ponyboy couldn't eat right now.

"_Hey Rick," The one on top called. "He's pretty good lookin' don't ya think?" He asked._

"_Yeah, and look at those legs. Nice and shapely." The one named 'Rick' said._

"_Hey Greaser, we're gonna have a bit of fun."_

_Fingers prodding his entrance, the cool breeze brushing his bare legs. The sound of a zipper being undone. A hand stroking up and down._

Voices echoes in Ponyboy's head as he remembered everything easily. He couldn't see straight and he felt dizzy…so dizzy.

A low moan slipped out of the youngest greaser's mouth as he slipped off the couch and his body made contact with the carpeted floor.

"Ponyboy!" A terrified voice cried. Pony felt someone grabbing his shoulders and laying him onto his back. He could feel his head being lifted and placed onto something soft. He didn't know what he was mumbling. The last thing he was able to see was terrified faces and shouting as his world faded into darkness.

**DARRY'S POV**

"You guys hungry?"I yelled.

"Starved," one of them (I think Two-bit) yelled.

I knew Pony wouldn't eat right now, but I had to try. I was about to call for Ponyboy to come into the kitchen but saw through the doorway Pony falling off the couch with his eyes rolled up in his head.

"Ponyboy," I shouted, rushing to him as fast as I could. Soda was on his knees next to Ponyboy flipping him over onto his back. Two-bit scrambled over to us and layed Ponyboy's head gently in his own lap. Funny, I never thought Two-bit knew how to be gentle.

"Go away," Pony moaned. "Please…stop." He whined. "Soda, Darry…help me," my kid brother tried to cry, but it came out more as a weak whimper. He moaned and flinched as we all stood around him watching. No one had any idea of what to do. If we touched him, or tried to pick him up would he freak out like he did before?

Steve had his arm around Soda-pop's shoulders, who was trying to keep tears from streaming down his face. Johnny was on the edge of the couch with wild eyes darting back and forth. Two-bit stared down at the flinching Ponyboy with his usually happy, glowing eyes sad and pain-filled. Dallas stilled leaned against the wall, watching with some interest.

My poor kid brother. How could this happen to him? Why did this happen to _him?_ He was suppose to get the chance I missed out on. But he was terrified. He was scarred of me when I tried to pick him up. He thought I was going to hurt him. I was suppose to protect him, help him, and love him. I almost wasn't able to protect him from those Socs. I had no idea how to help him. All I could do was show him everyone still loved him no matter what. My poor, poor kid brother.

Why him?

Ponyboy's body slowly relaxed as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Let's put him in a bed," Two-bit suggested.

I vaguely nodded and carefully lifted my youngest brother up. He gave a small moan of pain and twisted in my arms. I set him in the bed he and Soda shared. I hadn't realized the gang had followed me into the room.

"He'll be okay, Darry. He's one tough kid." Two-bit said reassuringly. I believed him. Ponyboy _was_ tough. Even if he didn't use his head. But that's what got him into this mess. Not using his head. He should've called me or Two-bit to pick him up! Or at least been carrying a switch-blade! But he's naïve. Maybe that's why we all love him and want to protect him. He still thinks the war between Greasers and Socs can be solved easily. It can never be solved easily.

He looked so much younger when he was asleep. I never realized how much pressure he was under. I always made him double-check his homework, telling him he was going to go to college, and always telling him he was the only one to leave this crappy town. We all put pressure on him, maybe not Johnny, but Soda would even let somethings slip every now and then. He must feel suffocated knowing we all were depending on him.

I looked him over one more time. I'm pretty sure no one noticed the big bruise forming on his jaw and temple. I also noticed he wasn't looking that much younger, he use to look so much younger when he was asleep. Right now he looked pale from his experience and he looked stressed out.

I almost chocked when I realized there was blood on his shirt. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew there had to be some somewhere, but the sight still shocked me. I felt sick when I realized the blood was soaking _through _his shirt.

"We might want to check him over guys," I whispered as not to wake Pony up. Soda and Steve nodded in agreement. I carefully peeled the T-shirt Pony was wearing off him. The sight wasn't as bad as I thought, but still pretty bad.

A small amount of cuts littered his stomach and chest, if a few of them had been a bit deeper they would have needed stitches. He had bruises covering his slight-build body. There were also a few scratches above his belt buckle. My blood boiled when I realized how he got them.

I could just imagine my kid brother being so terrified as those…_evil bastards_ touched him and nearly raped him.

_My poor kid brother shaking in fear._

_The Socs laughing loudly._

_Me and Soda, unable to help him as Ponyboy screamed in pain from being enter-_

No! I had to keep those thoughts out of my head. I had to help my brother.

I left the room to get the first-aid kit we've always had for emergencies. I walked into the kitchen, reached for one of our highest cupboards, and found the white, metal box. I set it on the counter and lifted the lid. Inside were band-aids, gauze, tape, a needle and some thick thread (no, Ponyboy is not getting stitches), instructions for CPR and other things, as well as some disinfectant spray and peroxide.

I pulled the gauze, tape and peroxide out and shut the box again. Before I walked into the bedroom I grabbed a clean wash-cloth off the table. Ponyboy was awake with Soda rubbing comforting circles gently on his back.

"Hey little buddy," I greeted quietly. He looked up at me with a bit of shock in his eyes. "I'm going to help you clean those, okay?" I asked pointing to his cuts that had stop bleeding.

Pony nodded his head and layed back down. I opened the peroxide and dabbed some on the wash-cloth. I gently pressed it against one of the deeper cuts and Ponyboy hissed. After a few seconds I took it off and wrapped the cut with the gauze.

After doing this to all of Ponyboy's cuts the room was still silent.

"I'm guessing ya'll are staying in for the night then?" A bored looking Dallas asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Johnny mumbled.

"Why?" Pony asked.

"What do you mean _why_?" I questioned loudly. He had nearly been raped! But he still wanted to go out! He looked slightly nervous so I lowered my voice.

"I mean why stay in?" Pony asked.

"Ponyboy you were nearly raped!" Soda cried.

"Yes…but I wasn't. Why don't we go see a movie? Why does this have to end a bad day? If you guys are worried I won't go alone." Pony pleaded with us.

"Pony what if…what if something happens to you?" I asked.

"Nothing will. I promise. I'm not going to go alone, so what's the big deal?" Pony questioned. I looked at my kid brother's face and saw he wanted to go to prove to the socs he wasn't afraid of them. He wanted them to know he wasn't going to let them control his life.

"Fine, but only if me, Soda and two of the rest of these bums come." I grumbled, not very happy with the whole idea. I looked over to the alarm-clock and saw it was 6:24 p.m.

"Sounds good to me." Soda-pop said happily.

"I know I ain't gonna be much help, but I'll come." Johnny mumbled.

"I'll go," Two-bit insisted, the goofy smile now back on his face.

"If I can't find me some west-side socs to jump, you'll see me there." Dallas replied smirking.

"Ahh…why not?" Steve said jumping up.

"Then it's settled." Pony said happily, smiling for the first time all day.

"What do we want to see?" Johnny asked.

**PONY'S POV**

After about 2 hours of deciding what to watch we left the house a little bit before eight-thirty. I was happy and carefree. With my brothers around no way those socs could get their hands on me! I practically skipped all the way to the theatre (or is it theater?).

"Hey Pony whatcha so happy for?" Soda asked.

"I don't know. I guess just being out with all you guys and knowing the socs won't touch me." I said happily. We found our seats after paying (because Darry would **not **let Soda or I sneak in) and after a few minutes Soda was out of his seat jumping around in the aisles and Darry was bored out of his mind.

"C'mon Darry," I said hopping out of my seat. I knew Darry was bored; getting snacks would kill about 15 minutes of the movie. Plus he'd have something to eat and focus on…even if that wasn't better than the movie.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"_We_ are going to go get some snacks," I said walking past a dancing Soda-pop and spinning Two-bit.

"Pony we don't have any money!" Darry hissed looking sad about that fact.

"Here get me some popcorn and some Pepsi," Two-but called tossing some change to me.

"I'll take whatever's cheapest," Dal called from the right of Johnny who had been staring at Two-bit and Soda, now staring at the movie. I looked up at the screen and realized I had no idea what we were watching. I didn't even notice when Dally gave his money to Darry and Darry started to walk towards the concession stand.

I ran to catch up with him and we were silent the whole way to the concession stand and I didn't speak until we were half-way through the line to get the drinks, popcorn, and whatever was cheapest. I felt pressure on my bladder when I remembered the two full cups of water I drank before we left.

"Hey Dar, I got to go to the bathroom. Okay?" Darry looked around nervously and relaxed when he noticed we were two of the 8 people in line, who were all wearing jeans and hair grease. Darry nodded when I realized no socs were in sight.

"I'll be right back," I called as I jogged to the restrooms. As I got closer I could have swore I heard some feet kick some rocks, but I didn't pay much attention seeing as I badly needed to use the restroom.

I walked in, used the urinal, washed my hands, walked out, and I was about to leave to find Darry when a pair of hands grabbed my shoulders.

I was spun around and shoved against the wall behind the bathrooms. But before I could call out, I felt something cover my mouth. I struggled and a tongue was shoved roughly into my mouth.

I whimpered as the tongue roughly stroked mine and I felt a pair of hands grab the spot between my legs. The grip was painful and the kiss tasted of scotch.

"Hey little horse, we haven't seen you in a few hours now, have we? Let's continue where we left off."

* * *

Okay I lied. This chapter was longer but not better. I'm starting to realize I don't care if I get flamed. Constructive Criticism is like vegetables. Unwanted and scary, but helps you become better. _So do we want Pony to be raped or saved?_ Tell me in a review! P.s. Does anyone know some really good slash stories?


	5. Get your hands off my brother

**Sooooooooooooo sorry for not updating, but I've gotten out of The Outsiders and into The Karate Kid. I'm **not **abandoning any of my stories, so you can relax, just be patient for my updates! I'll be updating my story 'You're Ours' a lot quicker than any of my other stories, so you guys may want to check that one out.**

* * *

**SODA'S POV  
**  
What is taking Darry and Pony so long? They went to buy snacks and drinks almost 20 minutes ago!

I was sitting next to Steve and Johnny and Two-bit was still spinning in the aisle (how long can he do that before he falls or pukes or runs out of energy?) and we were watching some movie about who knows what. Darry and Pony were only buying a few things, nothing really, but they weren't back yet!

I sighed and pushed myself out of my chair. "I'll be right back," I announced to all of them, but Two-bit wasn't listening.

I walked to the concession stand and saw Darry, with his back to me, grabbing a medium Pepsi, a large popcorn and a bag of skittles. He turned around and when he saw me, he smiled just a little.

"Shouldn't you be watching the movie?" Darry asked.

"Shouldn't you?" I know Darry doesn't like movies, but I think he would like a few of them if he gave them a chance. I frowned and my brows furrowed together. Where was Ponyboy?

"Where's Pony?"

"He went to the bathroom a while ago. Some red-head (1) and her friend took 7 years to decide on what they wanted." Darry rolled his eyes.

"How long ago did Pony leave?" After Pony had nearly been _raped_, I expected Darry to be even more protective than usually of him.

"I don't know, about 10 minutes ago?" Darry stated it like a question.

"You take the stuff back, I'll go get him."

Darry nodded and went to find where the gang was sitting as I went off to find the restrooms.

Behind the restrooms, I heard someone whimper and someone moan and then lips smacking together; this was a pretty popular place for some make-outs. I've taken Sandy here just for some kissing (2).

I opened the door and looked around. It was empty. The urinals weren't in use and I looked under all the doors and I saw no feet.

I walked out and knew where to head to. I may have been terrible in school, but I wasn't a complete idiot. Pony went to use the restroom, he's not in there and now there's someone whimpering as they were kissed in the last place Pony had been? That can't be a coincidence.

I slammed the bathroom door behind me and headed to the back of the building with my anger growing as I walked.

When I got to the back, I knew it was Pony even if his face was blocked by the guy who's about to get his ass kicked.

"Get your hands off my brother," I snarled. The guy jumped back from Pony and I can't tell if it was from fright or surprise.

"There's three of us and one of you," the dark haired soc hissed, "I think we can take a bit of grease." He still held Pony down by holding Pony's hands against the wall.

I took him by surprise and slammed my fist into his jaw. He stumbled away from Ponyboy and I took advantage of his friend's shock. I kicked one of them in their groin (when it comes to my friends and family, I'll fight dirty) and he doubled over. I grabbed the other one's shoulders and shoved my knee into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. I grabbed Pony before any of them could react and held him close for a moment, but before anyone said anything, I grabbed Pony's wrist and ran to find the gang so we could teach these three a lesson before they got away.

* * *

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! I know it's short, but I just now noticed that it's been more than a year (a year and one day) since I updated this story, so I needed a quick, easy, short chapter to post ASAP. I don't know yet if Pony will be raped or not in this story, but he was saved in this chapter!

1 – This 'red-head' is Cherry. I don't really like her, so she won't be in this story, but if she does happen to show up, there may be some Cherry bashing.

2 – I don't like Sandy at all, but I can't break Soda's heart, so they'll still be together in this story, but Sandy won't be in it much.

Could someone go back and give an extra review to chapter 1? I like to have 10 reviews for every chapter, and that one only got 9.


End file.
